Evil Cat Valentine!
by Erik9393
Summary: I have thought of something for Victorious Season Five: When Cat Valentine turns evil!


**I have thought of something for Season Five of Victorious: When Cat Valentine turns evil! This really long one shot will make people think: "That's not like Cat."**

**I'm not saying it'll happen, which I highly doubt it will. I just thought I share my ideas. There's very little sexual content in this, plus some swearing, but I still thought it should be rated M just to be safe. I don't own Victorious!**

**This is the last time I update this one shot. I've been trying to make this more of a story on a few different parts. I believe I've finally done just that.**

**Prologue**

Its another fabulous day in LA. Tori was riding in his sister's car on the way over to Hollywood Arts, with Trina driving. "I just don't understand why you buy so many shoes." Tori said to Trina. "I've been thinking about what I want to do with my life, and I thought hey: Shoe modeling." Trina said. "Is that what you've been doing all this time these past few weeks?" Tori asked. "That's right Tori. You're looking at the next girl to model the newest shoes." Trina answered. "No wonder I kept hearing strange noises. I started to think the house was haunted." Tori said. "Haunted? Really? That wouldn't happen in a million years." Trina said back. As soon as they got to school, both sisters were greeted by the rest of the gang by Tori's locker. Except Cat wasn't with them. Weird. "Hey guys." Tori said. "Hey girl." Andre said back. "Hey, where's Cat?" Tori would then ask. "No clue. Maybe she's running late. Or maybe she's sick." Beck said. "Or maybe she's dead." Jade said. "Really Jade?" Tori said. "It's possible." Jade said back. "I'm sure she's not dead." said Robbie. A few moments later they see their red headed friend. "Hey. There's lil' red." Andre said. "Hey Cat." Tori said. Surprisingly, Cat just walks past Tori and went to her locker, as if she didn't hear her. "Cat? I said hi." Tori repeated. And when she saw Cat's face, she didn't see a sign of happiness on it. "Is something wrong?" Tori asked. Cat just stared at her silently with a look Tori has never, ever seen from Cat. Cat says "Don't talk to me!" to Tori before shutting her locker, and walking straight to class. Tori stood there in shock. "What just happened?" Andre asked. "I don't know." Tori answered in a shaky voice. "What do you mean?" Beck asked. "Cat just had a completely different expression on her face. Something we have never seen from Cat. She didn't smile, she didn't hum, she didn't giggle or laugh." Tori said. "Did she say anything"? Robbie asked. "Yeah. All she said was _Don't talk to me!_" Tori answered. "She must be mad about something." Andre suggested. "You're probably right. Let's just give her some time." Tori said.

* * *

**Now here are some scenes I think would be killer.**

**1) **Cat and Tori are doing a scene in Sikowitz's class, and it goes horribly wrong. "Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can be mean to everyone." Tori says. "You're not the boss of me! You're not my mother." Cat says. "True, but I'm your friend and I care about you." Tori proclaimed. "You idiot! You were never my friend. I never even liked you." Cat says. "Please don't say that. You don't know what you're saying." Tori says. "I am to know what I'm saying. I hate you!" Cat screamed. Here's where everything goes wrong. Cat was suppose to slap Tori. But she slapped her harder than she was suppose to. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Tori. You all right." she asked. "Yeah. I'm all right." Tori answered. What happened next caught everyone, including Jade, off guard. As soon as Tori looked away, Cat would knee her in the stomach, causing Tori to get on her hands and knees, gasping for air. But Cat wasn't finished. She would kick Tori in the, you guessed it, the stomach. Before being restrained, Cat goes "You think you're better than me Tori? You don't belong here. That slap was a warning by the way! I'm better than you! Remember that!" "You okay Tori?" Andre asked as he and Robbie were helping her up to her feet. "Yeah. I can't believe just did that." Tori gasped. "I really don't know what to tell ya girl." Andre said.

**2) **Jade is leaning on the lockers talking to Beck. "There's this new taco stand a few blocks from your RV. Maybe after school we can go order something, and eat at your RV and-" she stopped when she saw Cat coming their way. "Well, look what the 'Cat' brought in." Jade joked. Then before she or Beck knew it, Cat lunges towards Jade. She pushes her against the lockers and brought her face up real close to Jade's. "What, did, you, just, say?!" Cat said in a voice Jade has never heard of from her. For the first time, Jade seems to be scared for her life. "Nothing." she squeaked. Before letting Jade go, Cat leans her face real close to her's saying "That's what I thought." and walking away. Both Jade and Beck stood there in shock for nearly a minute before Beck clears his throat and asks "So... Where's this taco place?"

**3)** Cat was putting things in her locker when she was greeted by Robbie and his puppet Rex. "Hey Cat, what's up?" he asked. "Do I know you?" Cat asked. "It's me, Robbie Shapiro. We've known each other for the past seven years." Robbie replied. "Why would I wanna be friends with a nerd?!" She says. It was Rex's turn to speak. "You having memory loss or something girl?" he asked. "I thought puppets weren't suppose to talk." she would say before walking away, leaving them in a state of shock.

**4) **Two soda's. One for me and one for Beck. Now to add a little something to Beck's drink. It's time to fuck me a hottie.

**Ten minutes later.**

Beck is relaxing in his RV. He's sitting on his couch listening to some music. A few moments later he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, and he saw Cat standing there holding two drinks. "Hey Beck." she greeted. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked with a small smile. "Pretty good. I got you a soda." she says handing him his drink. "Thanks." he says. "May I come in?" she asked. "Sure." he replied. "So what are you doing?" she asked him. "Just listening to some music." he answered as she sat down next to him on the couch. After taking a sip of his drink, Beck says "Man, Justin Timberlake's music is so old. It just isn't as popular as it was a few years ago." "Tell me about it." she replied back. Beck started to feel warm. "I'm starting to feel hot." he mumbled. "You're always hot." she said softly. "Thanks, but no. I literally feel real hot. I don't normally feel this hot." he says. "That is weird." she says. Beck took a few more sips, hoping it would cool him down, but it didn't seem to be helping. "You know, I've always liked you for all these years." she says to him. "That's nice to hear. Wow. I'm started to get tired." he says. "Here. Let me hold you then." she says softly, extending her arms. Before he could protest, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After taking another sip of his soda, he started breathing heavily. Cat then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "You like that cutie?" she said. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing." she answered. "Oh god. I don't feel so good. I think I need to lie down." he says. "I'll help you get to bed." Cat nodded in agreement as she picked him up and dragged him to his bed. "Here we go." she said. "Thanks Cat. You're a real doll." he said as he laid on his bed. "There, there. That's what friends are for. Now try to go to sleep." she says.

**Two hours later**

Beck wakes up, still feeling groggy, but not like earlier, just a little. He tries to sit up, but realizes he can't move his arms. "What the-?" he wondered. He then heard a soft clink. 'Are these handcuffs?' he wondered in his head. And sadly, they were. "Cat. You still here?" he managed to say in a low voice as he was still a little tired to shout. He felt a breeze on his chest. He looked down to see that he was naked! "Cat. What's going on?" he then asked. As if on cue, Cat arrived, and he was shocked to see she was also naked. 'Oh god! I must be dreaming.' he thought. She then got on top of him. He cock got hard instantly from her touch. "Cat, what are you doing?" he demanded. "What does it look like? I'm here to fuck you." she said. "But Cat-" he said before Cat cut him off by kissing him on the lips. "Like I said, that's what friends are for. Unlike that bitch Jade." she said. "what are you talking about?" he asked. "I can't believe you're dating that slut. I mean, you deserve someone better than her. Someone who never fights with you. Someone who is willing to spend every minute with you. Someone who will always be there for you." she said. "Cat, please, don't." he pleaded. "Shhh. Don't talk. Just relax and enjoy." she said before leaned down and kissed him again. She then starting grinding him. He felt something real warm on his stomach. "Ohh. I'm starting to get wet." she said. "Stop, please." he pleaded again. She just ignored him and starting riding on him faster. She then slid up and pressed her breasts to his face. "Kiss my boobies." she said, almost like a demand. He figured he might as well do as she says. He kissed and sucked on her tits. She pulled away, then turned around, and then puts her bum near his lips. "Now my ass." she says, and he did so. "You ready to cum inside of me?" she asked her. He just nodded yes to her. It took some maneuvering, but she was somehow able to get his cock to slide inside of her. She squealed. "What. Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried. "No. It feels great." she says. "You gonna have to move with me." she says. "Okay." he said. He really rode her hard. It didn't take long before he shot his loaded inside her. She laid her head on his chest, both her and Beck breathing hard. "Wow. I never knew you were good in bed." she exclaimed. "That's nice to hear. Now would you be a doll and uncuff me?" he asked. "I'll uncuff you, if you promise me two things." she said. "What is it?" he asked. "You will do anything I say, when I say. And never tell Jade, or anyone about our secret relationship. Got it?" she said. "Fine." he said. Cat unlocked the cuffs, and Beck got up and stretched. She got dressed real quickly, then got on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Call me." she whispered before leaving.

**5) **"I'm gonna be modeling shoes." Trina says as she hands out some flyers that say _Trina Vega- You're next top shoe model! _"You'll all be thanking me for encouraging you guys to wear the best shoes." she added. After waving to the crowd she started to walk to class when the janitors' closet door opened near her and she was pulled in, and was surprised to see Cat. "God! Cat. You nearly gave me a heart attack." she exclaimed. "Shut up!" Cat shouted. "Jeez Cat. I didn't mean to-" Trina stopped as she watched Cat pull out a small gun from behind her back. "Don't scream." Cat demanded. "Whats going on?" Trina asked in fear. "A little birdie told me you thought I was 'Loony.' " she says. "I don't know what you're talking about." Trina says. "Don't play dumb Trina. On the other hand, you've always been dumb. I don't even know how you've managed to stay here in Hollywood Arts these past two years." Cat joked. "You really think I'm loony?" she then asked Trina. "I was just joking." Trina says. "I don't believe you." Cat says as she points the gun towards Trina's chest. "What are you going to do?" Trina asked in a frightened voice. "Say goodbye." Cat says. "Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Trina screamed. "Well boo hoo for you." Cat says, getting ready to pull the trigger. Trina closed her eyes and waited to hear the shot. A few moments went by before Cat would pull the trigger, and something sprayed on Trina's face. "What the?" she cried out quietly as she looked at her hands and see it was water. Then Cat started laughing. And she didn't laugh her usual laugh. The laugh she laughed was completely different. "I got you real good!" she said to Trina, who was still a little scared. "You should have seen the look on your face!" she added as she squired water out of the gun. "A water gun!?" Trina exclaimed before going back to being scared as Cat had a mean glare on her face. "Say your sorry." Cat demanded. "Say sorry to you? For what?" Trina demanded. Then suddenly Cat reached out and grabbed her by the throat and pushes her to the wall. "You know damn well what?" she said in a stern manner. Trina knew what Cat was talking about."I'm sorry for thinking you were loony." Trina squeaked. "I accept your apology. But I still think your really dumb." Cat said before walking out of the closet.

**6) **Matches, check. A small bottle of gasoline, check. Something to light on fire near Jades open bedroom window, a shrub, check! Soon we'll see who's the tougher chick!

**Meanwhile**

Jade is watching TV in her living room, watching _The Bachelorette_. She looks at her watch as it reads 10:00pm. "Man. Time flies by fast." she said to herself. She brushed her teeth, changed in her night clothes, and headed to her room. When she got to her bedroom door, she noticed something strange. Steam was coming out from under her door. She placed the back of her hand on the door, and it was really warm. She smelled the steam, and realized it wasn't steam. It was smoke! She ran to the phone in the living room and called 911.

**Twenty minutes later**

When the firefighters arrived, they saw the burning shrub, and they were able to put it out in less than five minutes. The wind blew the smoke into Jade's bedroom window. Luckly the fire didn't spread into her bedroom. After the firefighters left, and everyone went back inside their homes, Jade went back inside her own home. When she went back near her room, she could still smell that smokey stench. "Well thanks to whoever started that fire, I have to sleep on the goddamn couch!" she yelled. Jade rarely slept on the couch. She got a blanket and a pillow from the pantry, and setted up on the couch when she had a sick thought. 'No! It couldn't have been her.' "Oh I'm too fricken tired to be thinking about this." she says. It would be a couple of hours before she would fall asleep.

**7) **Tori was at the lockers when she saw Jade coming her way. She was wearing a hoodie, her head covered. "Isn't it a little too warm for you to wear that?" Tori asked her. Jade grabbed her hand as she said "Come with me." She pulls Tori into the janitors' closet. "What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." Jade said in her husky voice. "What?" Tori asked. "Promise!" Jade demanded. "Okay Jade. I promise." Tori said. Jade then removed the hood covering her head, and Tori stood there in disbelief. Jade's head full of hair was gone. "Oh my god! What happened to your hair?" "Someone shaved off my head while I was asleep!" Jade shouted. "Who would do that?" Tori asked. "It was Cat!" Jade shouted again. "Cat? Why would she do that?" Tori then asked. "Remember when Cat accidently waxed my eyebrows off, and I shaved all her hair off out of revenge, which I'll admit, was a bit too harsh?" Jade asked. "A bit too harsh?" Tori wondered. "You know what I mean!" Jade shouted.

**8) **It's the end of the school day, as Tori, Trina, and some of their friends met up at the front of the school. Two people were absent- Cat, obviously, and Jade, who left school already. "What do you say we head back to our place?" Tori suggested. "Sure. Let's hit it." Andre exclaimed. " '_Trina Vega. Your next top shoe model!_'?" Robbie said after he found one of Trina's flyers under the back seat. "Trina's dream is to become a shoe model." Tori said. "I thought Trina's dream was creating her own perfume." Beck says. "That was her dream, until she tripped and accidently dropped some onto some pancakes that were cooking on the pan, and it started a fire. Good think she didn't burn the kitchen down." Tori said. When they were a couple of houses away from Tori's and Trina's place, they saw two police cars parked in their driveway. "What in the world?" asked Andre. "I don't know." Tori says. As soon as they got out of their vehicles, Tori screamed "OH MY GOD!" and with good reason. Their front window has been smashed. "You Tori Vega?" one of the officers asked Tori. "Yes. What happened?" she asked. "We're not sure. As far as we know, it could've been some sick prank. Or some homeless man went balistic." he said "We also found something." the officer said as he took something out of his pocket. It was a note. "The assailant left this in front of the window." he added as he handed it to Tori. Tori opened the note and read it: _You suck Tori Vega!_ Her eyes went wide. "We're not sure who could've done this. But we're gonna do everything we can to catch this assailant." the officer said. Tori thanked him.

* * *

**A few days later at school**

"You think Jade could've done this?" Andre asked. "Jade may be dangerous, and she may not like me that much. But smashing someone else's window? This was a criminal act. And Jade is no criminal." she stated. "Well, then who do you think could've done it?" Andre asked. Tori thought of it for a moment, then she had a worried look on her face. "Oh no." she said. "What?" Beck asked. "I really don't want to say." she said. "Let it out girl." Andre says. "Cat." Tori managed to squeak. "Why would Cat do such a thing?" Robbie demanded. "I don't know. It's just that something's really wrong with her. She's like a completely different person these past few weeks. And then these things start happening." her voice trailed off. "We need to get to the bottom of this." Beck stated. "We should go over to Cat's place, and see what's wrong." Tori suggested. "You're right. Let's go see Lil Red." Andre said in agreement. "Count me out." said Trina. "Why Trina?" Tori wondered. "She scared me to death with her gun. I thought I was gonna die. But it was actually a water gun. She sprayed water on my face all because you told her about me saying she was loony." Trina protested towards Tori. "Gosh sorry. Fine, go home then. The rest of you, come on." Tori said.

As soon as Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Beck got to Cat's place, the house seemed to be dark. They got to the front door, they heard a man's voice saying "Please don't do this sweetheart." "Shut up dad!" a girl's voice shouted. It was Cat! She had just yelled at her own father. "You don't talk to your father that way Catarina!" It was Cat's mother. "I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it. And I told you not to call me that. It's Cat!" Cat says to her mother. "Oh shit. Cat is holding her own parent's hostage." Tori whispered. "What are we gonna do?" Robbie asked. "I don't know." Tori said with a shrug. "Well we gotta do something. It may be a matter of time before she murders her parents." said Andre. Then all of a sudden, they heard a crash come from inside the house. "You bitch!" Cat yelled. "I'm gonna knock some sense back into that little head of your's!" "That sounds like Jade. We gotta help her!" Beck exclaimed. He then kicked the front door open. "We're coming Jade!" Tori shouted. "We're in the living room!" Jade shouted. As soon as they got to the living room, they find Jade on top of Cat on the floor. "Beck. Help me hold down Cat. Tori, there's a needle in my purse. It'll put Cat to sleep." Jade shouted. "Please don't hurt our baby girl!" Mrs Valentine yelled. "You all can go to hell!" Cat shouted. "Nighty Night!" Tori exclaimed as she struck the needle in Cat's shoulder. Cat's struggles started fading away, and in a matter of moments she passed out. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. Its antidote. She should be back to normal in a matter of hours." Jade said as she checked to make sure Cat's parents were all right. "We should get her to a hospital." Andre said.

At the local hospital, the gang, and Cat's parents are in the waiting room, praying that Cat will be all right. "Mr. and Mrs. Valentine." someone shouted. "Dr. Lewis. Please tell us our little angel is gonna be okay." Mr. Valentine pleaded. "Catarina is all right. Her blood pressure and breathing is normal." the doctor said. "Do you know what happened with her?" Tori asked. "Yes. Apparently her pharmacist mailed her the wrong prescription." he said. He continued "The medication she was suppose to get were to help her with her anxiety issues. She has them every once in a while. Unfortuntly the pills she got were made to help people with hormones. They caused her to have mental breakdowns." "Can we see her?" Mrs. Valentine asked. "Real soon. She still needs another hour of sleep." the doctor said. One hour later they were in Cat's room. She stirred for a moment before she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw all her friends, and her parents. "Mom, Dad? Guys?" she said. "You okay?" Tori asked. "I don't know. Are we in a hospital?" Cat asked. "Yep. She's back to normal." Jade said. "What do you mean?" Cat then asked. Then Tori explained what happened these past couple of weeks. Then Cat looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." she cried out. "Shhh. It's okay, Catarina darling. You're okay now." Mr. Valentine said softly, given her daughter a big hug. "Hey. You said my full name!" Cat said happily.

* * *

**Epilogue (Four Days Later)**

"It's really good to be back home." Cat said cheerfully. "It's good to have you back Cat." Tori said. "Hey. Do you wanna head over to Karyoke Doke after school tomorrow?" Cat asked. "That sounds like a plan." Tori said. Then they heard a honk from outside, Tori groaned. "I gotta go. I promised Trina to go with her to the mall so she could spread her idea of becoming a shoe model." she said. "See you at school tomorrow Tori." Cat said. "Yeah. See ya." Tori said just before she closed the door. An hour later it was time for bed. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy." she said, giving her parents a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep tight." said Ms. Valentine. Cat went back to her room and took something out of her desk drawer. It was the bottle with the same pills that turned her into a maniac! "You know what you fools. I kind of like the Evil Cat Valentine a whole lot better." she said with a wicked smile. She popped a pill in her mouth, took a swig from her water bottle, and swallowed. "I'll get you Jade West. And I'll certainly get you Tori Vega." she said to herself before falling asleep.

**On the whole Cat-Beck thing, I originally thought of having Beck meeting Cat in her bedroom, and Cat would knock him out with a frying pan, and he would wake up being tied up and gagged, and Cat would call Jade to come over, and she would have her bedroom door locked up and she would have Jade hear her saying mushy things to Beck, but I thought that would be too violent, and a little dull. Well, let me know what you think. Erik9393 signing out.**

**Update: I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this. Can't promise you anything, but I'll think about it.**


End file.
